No Longer Candor
by BlueRivers
Summary: What happened when Christina woke up? What happened when Christina found will? How did Dauntless get to Candor? This is how it all went down before Tris got to Candor. Spoilers for "Divergent" and "Insurgent". One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, anyone or any place you can recognize. **  
Clammier: **I do own everything, everyone or anywhere you do not recognize.

**Summary: **What happened when Christina woke up? What happened when Christina found will? How did Dauntless get to Candor? This is how it all went down before Tris got to Candor. Spoilers for "Divergent" and "Insurgent".

"**No Longer Candor"**

_POV Christina_

Clang. Clang. Clang. The sound of Dauntless guns dropping. What have I done? What happened? I looked around to see all the other Dauntless looking around the same. Dead Abnegation bodies lie in the streets. I stand before a line of Abnegation members that I assume I was just about to kill. Everything is still so fuzzy. I felt invaded and betrayed.

"Wh-what have I done," I mumble to myself. I drop my gun. I was trained to kill criminals not innocent people. Why did I do it? I don't know, I wasn't even aware of what was going on. I knew I was awake but I only went through the motions, I wasn't really thinking about them.

Soon a group of Dauntless gather, each of trying to figure out what has happened and what we have done. I find Uriah, can't really miss him in a crowd. He is much more attractive than the average young Dauntless guy. I scold myself reminding myself that I have a boyfriend. I have to find Will and Tris.

"What happened?" asked Uriah. No one answers. We all assume the worst possible things we have done, at least I do. I hope I haven't destroyed a family today. The image of my mother and little sister, Rose, flash into my mind. What if I killed a mother to a child? What if I killed a child? Nothing seemed black and white anymore. And this hit me like bricks. I tried so hard to stop being Candor but sometimes I still cannot help it. I suppose it's like that for all transfers.

"The last thing I remember is getting injected with that tracker and going to bed," announces Lynn. I have to give Lynn credit she's brave. She wouldn't have done that bad in Candor. You are Dauntless not Candor, stop thinking about Candor.

"We need to get back to Dauntless and figure this out," said Tori. She is frowning severely. I suspect that she is suspecting something. I wonder if all of Dauntless is under simulation or only some.

We take a shortcut through an alley. We find several Dauntless bodies. I wonder what happened to them. Then my heart stops beating. I look down at a body to see Will. My Will. I knees buckle. I check for a pulse even though clearly he is dead, shot in the head. I want to cry but no sound comes out. I don't even thinking. I'm just frozen there in horror. I can't move. I start to feel faint and I realize I wasn't breathing.

"Come on," says Uriah. I want to kick and punch him as he wraps his arms around me forcing me onto my feet. I want to scream in anger. But instead I break down into tears. I become angrier that I'm crying.

"Dauntless aren't good with these things but we can't bring him to live we have to keep moving. He died an honorable death by Dauntless standards, I know that doesn't mean much but…" says Uriah.

"You're right," I say my voice trembling. I could almost hear Will telling me I'm being illogical by staying here, what if whoever killed the Dauntless in this alley came back. I force myself to walk. I have to think about every step, every breath, and every movement is twice as heavy as normal. Nothing feels natural anymore.

We reached Dauntless. Everything was deadly silent. A Dauntless man goes to open up the side door. Someone yells for him to stop. It was too late. As he opens up the door Dauntless with blue armbands rush out and start shooting at us. I dive behind a garbage can. What else could I do? I didn't have a weapon. I grab to the top of the can off and use it as a pathetic shield as I try to run to a safer spot.

We had to abort going to Dauntless headquarters. We jumped fences and took sudden turns to get rid of the other Dauntless. Traitors. We can assume that Erudite had something to do with it because of the blue armbands. No one talks. We lost at least five people back there. And Tori has disappeared. I don't know who took charge of the group. I don't recognize him.

"Where do we go?" asks Marlene. No one responds. Then I have a crazy idea.

"We could go to Candor. If we tell them we weren't in control of our actions they will give us protection. Once they know it is the truth, that is," I offer. Everyone stops and thinks about it. We have two options be Factionless or go to Candor.

"Lead the way," says the older Dauntless man. I run in front of the group. I bring the group to Candor. We press through the Candor doors. People gather around us. Security guards drawn guns at us, I didn't even know they carried guns. I realize that I am no longer Candor. I am Dauntless. My old faction doesn't recognize me anymore. I hope I haven't just walked all of us into a trap.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I really hope you enjoyed this. I actually wrote this for an English class, it was a project after an independent novel reading. Sorry it was so short, I could only go around 500 but I went a bit over. and I added a few things for this version of it. I had read "Insurgent" for it. Please leave a review. I love reviews. Criticism welcome. Come on and be a Candor, it isn't going to bother me.


End file.
